


Hold Me

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [29]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: It's the anniversary of Ben's death, Peter feels a little down. Wade is there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Nine of my challenge and my generator gave me Spideypool. 
> 
> This can be read platonically or romantically- it's open to interpretation. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Peter was sitting on a rooftop in Queens, mask cradled in his lap as he stared out at the skyline, the sun setting and casting a soft orange glow over the city. 

It was the anniversary of Uncle Ben’s death and, despite it having happened years ago, the day was never easy and Peter always felt that same pang of guilt and sadness that he always did, even though it was weaker than the first time.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone drop down next to him until he saw a flash of red and black in his peripheral. 

“Hey, Baby Boy!” Wade chirped, being his usual happy self, and sat with his legs over the side of the building, pressing his body against Peter’s from shoulder to knee. He pulled his mask off and turned to face the younger hero, frowning softly at the blank expression that greeted him. 

“Is everything okay, Webs?” 

Peter snapped his head towards Wade, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears, the light from the setting sun bounding off them, “I’m-” His voice cracked with emotions and he cleared his throat, lifting a hand to softly rub at the back of his neck, “It’s the anniversary of Ben’s death.” 

Wade sucked a sharp breath in through his teeth and his expression softened into one of gentle understanding, “Why are you here then? On patrol? You should be at home with May.”

Peter chuckled bitterly, “I can’t stand her looks of pity. She’s always so concerned about me that she forgets to look after herself- today of all days. She needs time to remember Ben, properly, without worrying about me.”

“And so do you, Pete.” Wade whispered, laying a gentle hand on Peter’s thigh, “Shut  _ up,  _ White, not the time.” 

Peter snorted and shook his head, happy that Wade hadn’t changed in the slightest, “The boxes giving you grief?” 

Wade narrowed his eyes and shook his head, pointing an accusing finger at Peter, “No! You don’t get to change the subject, Petey Pie!” He hissed, “This is about you, not about Yellow and White.” He shook his head again, letting out a soft noise of disappointment, “My point is, Baby Boy, that you shouldn’t be here. You should be at home, honouring Ben’s memory, not swinging around New York fighting criminals.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, but felt a pang of discomfort at the idea of being left alone, “I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

Wade made a soft noise of understanding and got a determined look in his eyes, “Then we go back to my apartment, order take out and watch cheesy movies or talk about things until you feel better.” 

Peter smiled, “What about the city?” 

“I’m sure it can protect itself for one night. Come home?” Wade whispered, throwing Peter a pleading look as he stood up, holding a hand out to the Webslinger. 

The brunet rolled his eyes and slipped his hand into Wade’s, pulling himself to his feet, “Fine, but I get to choose the food.” 

Wade grinned and pulled his mask back over his face, “Of course. Now, swing little spidey!” 

Peter chuckled and shook his head, pulling his own mask on before he leant down slightly, allowing Wade to crawl onto his back. He waited for the mercenary to wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck before he shot a web at a nearby building, swinging through the city to Wade’s apartment, giggling softly at Wade’s gleeful noises in his ear. 

They arrived at Wade’s flat in record time and the mercenary rolled off Peter’s back and into the window, tumbling out onto the living room floor, grinning up at Peter when he followed in, landing gracefully next to him. 

“Do you want some clothes?” Wade questioned, rolling to his feet and casting a look at Peter as the hero tugged off his mask. 

“Please.” Peter replied, grinning softly as Wade skipped away to the bedroom and reemerged a few minutes later with a pile of clothes, holding them out to Peter with a wide smile. 

Wade himself was wearing a light grey hoodie, the hood pulled up over his face, with the words  _ Parental Advisory Explicit Language  _ scrawled across it, mimicking a CD cover. 

Peter rolled his eyes and snorted softly before shuffling down the corridor to Wade’s bathroom to change. He tugged off his suit in one fluid movement and pulled on the low-riding joggers before tugging on the jumper, a deep blue colour with a white and pink unicorn on the front. He chuckled to himself, fondly shaking his head, and pulled the sleeves over his hands before stepping back out into the living room. 

Wade lifted his head from where he was sitting on the sofa and grinned at Peter as he entered the room, “Don’t you look nice and cozy.” 

Peter smiled and nodded, “I  _ feel  _ nice and cozy.” 

Wade nodded sharply, “Good.” He gave Peter an expectant look and held his arms open, beckoning Peter to settle himself next to him, “Come cuddle.” 

“ _ The  _ Wade Wilson, The Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool, Renowned un-aliver asking  _ me  _ to cuddle with him?” Peter teased, a flash of merriment in his eyes, “Anyone would think that you’d gone soft, Wade.” 

“Never for you, darling.” He retorted with a wink, “But, please?” 

“Save that for later.” Peter grinned and flopped down onto the sofa next to Wade, curling up into his side and resting his head on Wade’s chest. 

Wade smiled and buried his face in Peter’s hair, wrapping his arm around the younger man’s lithe frame to pull him impossibly closer, “How do you feel?” 

Peter sighed heavily and tipped his head back to stare at Wade, “I feel better, I think. I’m not sure. I definitely feel lighter, but there’s still that creeping darkness in the back of my mind.” 

“Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want a distraction?” Wade frowned and narrowed his eyes, “Not  _ that  _ kind of distraction, Yellow. Stop.” 

The brunet chuckled and shook his head fondly, “Can you just hold me?” 

“Always.” Wade replied, a look of sheer devotion on his face as he tightened his grip on Peter, maneuvering them so that Peter was laying on his side, back against the cushions, and Wade was on his back, one of Peter’s legs thrown over his hips whilst he rest his head on Wade’s chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat. 

“Better, Baby Boy?” Wade whispered, snaking a hand up to play with Peter’s hair. 

The man in question nuzzled further into him and nodded, “Much.” 

“Good.”

They laid like that for an unknown amount of time, Peter taking comfort in Wade’s warming presence whilst the mercenary prattled on about whatever nonsense came into his mind. It was perfect and peaceful. Peter felt safe and protected, knowing that nothing would hurt him while wrapped up in Wade’s arm- even his thoughts about Ben had dissipated into soft whispers. 

Wade was his guiding light. His strength when he was weak. He’d never leave- no matter how hard either of them tried- and that was what he needed. He needed Wade. 


End file.
